The Stalk
by Sends
Summary: Ini adalah sara terbodoh untuk mencintainya. Tapi ini adalah cara terbaik untuk mencintanya tanpa perlu mengusik kebahagiaannya.


The Stalk

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Ini adalah sara terbodoh untuk mencintainya. Tapi ini adalah cara terbaik untuk mencintanya tanpa perlu mengusik kebahagiaannya.

Fem Kurapika x Kuroro Lucifer

Warning : OOC, AU

-OoO—

Mungkin menunggu menjadi hal yang menyebalkan bagi sebagian besar orang. Sebagian hanya menggerutu sebal, sebagiannya mungkin akan membatalkan perjanjian, namun ada sebagian kecil yang tetap setia menunggu. Mereka yang menunggu dengan setia mungkin hanya satu di antara seratus orang yang ada di masa ni.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Manik onyx Sang Pemuda menatap Si Gadis tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sepertinya ia tidak mau membahas alasan mengapa gadis itu terlambat, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya. "Kau terlambat satu jam dua puluh empat menit tiga detik."

Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum. "Jauh lebih baik ketimbang membatalkan janji secara mendadak. Bukan begitu Tuan Lucifer?"

"Baiklah kau menang," balas pemuda itu. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Si Gadis, membantu memindahkan semua barang bawaan ke tangannya. "Sekarang aku tidak merasa lapar lagi. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Gadis di hadapannya tampak ragu. "Sudah."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku yang sudah dengan baik hati membantumu mengangkat tas berat ini sementara kau membatalkan janji makan malammu denganku."

"Terima kasih dan maaf."

Mereka berjalan di bawah rembulan. Masih dengan topik pembicaraan yang sama. Si Pria, Kuroro Lucifer, masih menggerutu tentang gadis pirang yang dengan tega membiarkannya menunggu sangat lama hingga ia kehilangan selera makannya sementara Si Gadis, Kurapika, berhasil memberikan pembelaan diri yang mampu membuat pemuda itu langsung diam membisu.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa tas itu," gadis itu berkata sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan kepada pemuda yang berjalan di sisinya. Si Pemuda hanya menggeleng pelan, pura-pura merajuk.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah kedai. Tanpa mengatakan apapun paras cantik berambut keemasan itu segera memasuki kedai diiringi oleh seorang pemuda yang kembali menggerutu. Mereka duduk di bangku paling kiri memesan makanan kepada pelayan.

"Kau menipuku?" Kuroro bertanya sinis, terdengar sedikit terkejut namun ahirnya ia tertawa lepas. "Aku tidak percaya."

Gadis itu ikut tertawa. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan."

Kurapika mengambil tas dari tangan Kuroro dan meletakkannya di samping kirinya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga tas ini untukku. Jadi bagaimana hari ini? Apa mereka tetap memaksamu menandatangani semua berkas-berkas itu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Si Gadis kelihatannya mengerti bahwa Kuroro tidak ingin membahas pekerjaannya dan memilih bungkam. Kira-kira lima menit kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan datang dan mereka makan tanpa berbicara apapun. Tampak gadis itu sesekali menatap pemuda di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Setelah selesai mereka berbincang selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tunggu nona."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, menatap seorang pria dengan iris matanya yang meneduhkan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?"

"Kau meninggalkan tasmu."

Si Pirang cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Kuroro yang berdiri di belakangnya ikut mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka segera berlalu. Si Pemuda berkali-kali tampak menegur sikap ceroboh gadisnya, sementara Si Gadis hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf.

-OoO—

Nama gadis itu adalah Kurapika. Seorang gadis pirang berparas sederhana namun bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta apabila kau sudah mengenalnya. Ia tidak memiliki siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri dan seorang pemuda yang selalu menemaninya. Gadis pirang yang selalu mengenakan topeng. Tampak sangat dingin dan terttup di luar namun berubah menjadi gadis yang ceria di sisi orang yang ia cintai.

"Permisi adik kecil, apa kau butuh bantuan?" Kurapika bertanya dengan lembut kepada seorang anak lelaki bermata coklat. Matanya menunjukkan pancaran semangat yang besar. "Kau ingin meminjam buku itu?"

Bocah lelaki itu meletakkan sebuah buku yang hendak ia pinjam beserta kartu yang ia selipkan di bagian tengahnya. "Bisakah aku meminjam buku ini selama tiga hari? Bibiku akan sangat sibuk untuk dua hari kedepan."

Kurapika mengambil buku yang diletakkan di atas meja dan mengeluarkan kartu yang terselip di tengahnya, memeriksa data milik anak lelaki itu pada komputer lalu kembali tersenyum dengan ramah. "Tentu saja boleh. Selama kau tidak pernah terlambat mengembalikan buku dan tidak pernah merusaknya."

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar anak lelaki itu bersemangat. "Perkenalkan namaku Gon."

"Namaku Kurapika," balas gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Datanglah kapan pun kau mau. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini."

Bocah lelaki bernama Gon tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan buku yang tengah ia baca. Sesekali Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya memerhatikan para pengunjung perpustakaan, mengingatkan beberapa remaja tanggung untuk berhenti membuat kegaduhan kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Permisi," bisik seseorang di hadapan gadis penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang membaca. "Apa aku boleh meminjam sesuatu?"

"Tentu sa-," gadis itu terhenti ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia langsung mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Kuroro apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda di hadapannya membalas dengan senyum. Gadis itu menambahkan, "Bukankah kau masih harus bekerja?"

Kuroro mencondongkan badannya sedikit lalu berbisik, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang makan malam hari ini dan menanyakan apa kau punya waktu besok. Mengingat besok adalah Hari Minggu jadi kita pasti memiliki waktu kosong."

Gadis itu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut di belakang telinganya. Ekspresinya tanpak ragu. "Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki waktu kosong besok. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku bisa menemanimu berbelanja malam ini."

"Baiklah," balas Kuroro singkat. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul enam tepat."

Begitu Kuroro pergi, gadis itu kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Tenggelam sangat dalam hingga ia tidak lagi menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi semakin sepi, sepi, dan sepi. Menyisakan seorang pemuda yang duduk diam di pojok ruangan. Hening selama puluhan menit, membuat telinga menjadi sangat peka terhadap segala suara yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Suara jam, suara pendingin ruangan, suara ketukan jari, bahkan helaan napas menjadi sangat jelas terdengar.

Tepat pukul enam, gadis pirang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf tuan tapi perpustakaan sudah harus ditutup sekarang."

-OoO—

Gadis berambut pirang itu menaiki bus berwarna merah. Langkah kakinya membawanya duduk ke bangku yang berada di bagian kiri, duduk di samping jendela. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun semenjak ia duduk di sana. Tidak menyapa siapa pun tidak berpaling ke arah mana pun selain jendela di sisinya. Entah memikirkan apa, entah memerhatikan apa.

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Si Gadis pirang tetap duduk di tempat duduknya. Beberapa orang langsung berdiri untuk berpindah ke bus lainnya sementara beberapa di antaranya tetap duduk untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Bus berjalan beberapa menit kemudian, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mengantar penumpang ke tempat tujuan. Kurapika turun pada pemberhentian selanjutnya. Ia berjalan kaki beberapa blok dan berbelok masuk ke sebuah rumah sakit.

-OoO—

"Kau membuatku kerepotan," ujar Kurapika sambil memotong apel menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberithukannya kepadaku?"

Pemuda yang sedang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit hanya tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku laki-laki."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan gender."

"Tapi kau tetap datang ke sini dan merawatku," kata pemuda itu. Ia melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dan berseragam putih keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berseru, "Terima kasih dokter."

Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan potongan-potongan apel di tangannya, sementara di pemuda sesekali bercerita tentang penyakit maag yang di deritanya selama belasan tahun.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa mengenali wajah dokter tadi."

-OoO—

Akhirnya menjenguk Kuroro di rumah sakit menjadi rutinitas Kurapika setiap sore. Hingga suatu hari Kurapika datang dan melihat kamar Kuroro kosong, ia tidak ada di sana. Membuat gadis itu panik setengah mati. Berkali-kali ia tampak menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya ketakutan. Gadis itu berlari keluar kamar, menuju sebuah ruangan dokter yang selama itu menangani Kuroro.

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa tumpukan-tumpkan kertas di tangannya. Ketika ia keluar, pintu terbuka cukup lebar dan Kurapika melihat sosok pemuda yang ia cari sedang duduk di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu ada di sana, sepertinya baru saja berkonsultasi dan nampaknya pembicaraan mereka cukup serius. Kurapika menghentikan langkah dan mendengar pembicaraan dari luar ruangan.

"Kemungkinannya sebenarnya cukup besar. Mungkin operasinya bisa kita lakukan lusa," dokter itu menjelaskan. "Hanya saja kau tetap harus menjaga pola makanmu. Karena bila penyakit ini terus berlanjut risikonya akan sangat fatal."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Kanker lambung."

Gadis itu terkejut, refleks langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sembari bergumam. "Tidak. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi."

Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Keadaanku yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan aku yang Anda kenal belasan tahun lalu."

Seakan tersadar bahwa tidak sepatutnya menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Kurapika bergegas pergi. Hanya selang sepuluh menit kemudian Kuroro kembali ke kamar, wajahnya seketika cerah melihat kedatangan Sang Pujaan Hati. "Kupikir kau akan datang lebih awal, jadi aku menunggumu. Ternyata kau sedikit terlambat jadi aku pergi ke dokter seorang diri."

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyum masam. Senyum yang tidak biasanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa yang dokter katakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata pemuda itu. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku bisa pulang."

"Jangan berbohong."

Kuroro tersentak kaget. Kali ini senyumnya meredup. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku hanya-"

"Sudah cukup," sela Kurapika. "Keadaanmu semakin buruk! Kau bahkan tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku tentang operasi itu."

Kurapika beanjak dari ruangan itu. Tanpa peduli meskipun pemuda berambut hitam telah menyerukan namanya berkali-kali. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat marah. Tatapan pemuda itu berubah sendu, ia mengatakan sesuatu sambil berbisik.

-OoO—

Sejak awal kisah ini dimulai semuanya sudah tidak benar. Ada satu bagian kecil dari kisah ini yang terlupakan, yaitu aku. Aku yang sangat mencintai gadis pirang itu dengan seluruh hati dan jiwaku. Aku yang bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Aku yang tidak pernah berani mengutarakan perasaan yang bertumbuh di lubuk hatiku. Aku yang selalu berusaha memendam semuanya sedalam-dalamnya. Dan aku yang tidak pernah mendapat bagian apa-apa dari hatinya bahkan kisahnya.

Satu bulan untuknya mengenal pria berambut hitam itu, sementara aku menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan memandanginya dari kejauhan, mengaguminya, mencintainya, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Tanpa tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya memandangku barang sedetik saja.

"Permisi," sapa gadis pirang kepadaku. Ia adalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang selalu ada di benakku. "Perpstakaan sebentar lagi akan tutup."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Bergegas aku menutup buku yang menjadi tiketku selama ini untuk memandanginya di perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdehem dan membuat aku menghentikan langkahku. Langsung menoleh menatap kedua matanya adalah responku yang paling cepat.

"Bukankah Anda dokter yang sering aku temui di rumah sakit?"

"Maaf sepertinya Anda salah. Aku hanya seorang calon dokter, bukan dokter. Tapi Anda benar. Aku yang pernah Anda temui di rumah sakit."

Aku sedikit terkejut gadis ini mengingatku. Harus aku akui tebersit sedikit perasaan gembira menyadari bahwa Kurapika menyadari keberadanku di rumah sakit. Bagian diriku yang paling dalam ingin sekali berteriak kepadanya. Ingin sekali menyampaikan kepadanya bahwa aku ada di sana untuknya. Ingin sekali aku menyampaikan hal yang selama ini hanya bisa tersendat di tenggorokanku, ingin sekali ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya.

Namun aku sadari mungkin ini bagian dari hidup yang harus aku pelajari tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sebagian mengatakan cinta itu adalah merelakan orang yang kau cintai pergi untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi itu semua salah. Cinta itu adalah _harga diri dan rasionalitas_. Bukan sekedar perasaan yang menyesakkan, bukan jua perasaan yang membuatmu tersenyum selama kau bersamanya. Cinta jauh lebih kompleks dari yang pernah ada. Cinta itu tidak dapat kau definisikan dari pengalamanmu, apalagi pengalaman orang lain. Definisinya hanya dapat kau rasakan meski tak ada cara untuk mengutarakannya dalam kata-kata.

Kemana perginya harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki bila aku berusaha mendapatkan gadis itu? Hatinya bukan milikku, tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Masa depannya bukan bersamaku, tapi bersama pemuda lain yang menjadi tambatan hatinya, sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Bukan aku. Lantas haruskah aku mencuri hatinya? Tidak. Hanya seorang pecundang yang melakukan hal seperti itu.

Lalu kemana perginya rasionalitas bila aku memaksanya memberikan hatinya kepadaku? Tidak akan ada yang istimewa dari cinta semacam itu. Cinta yang hipokrit. Penuh dengan tipuan semata. Ia mungkin bisa menyunggingkan senyum yang sama kepadaku setiap kali aku memandang jauh ke matanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menemukan pancaran cinta kepada diriku dari mata indah itu. Hanya seorang pemuda bodoh yang ingin tetap bertahan dengan cinta sepert itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kurapika." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambut hal itu dengn memberikan salam serta menyembutkan namaku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Leorio."

Dengan dua pemahaman baru aku belajar hal lain tentang cinta. Sesuatu yang berbeda di setiap situasi. Aku masih tetap bisa melihat senyumnya, masih bisa terus mendengar suaranya, masih bisa berada di dekatnya meski ia tidak pernah sadar aku ada di sana dan terus mengamatinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku ada di sana saat ia meninggalkan tasnya di kedai, aku tetap ada di sana ketika perpustakaan sudah kosong, aku masih setia di sana dan melihatnya berbelok masuk ke rumah sakit. Aku bahkan nekat menyusup masuk ke kamar rumah sakit untuk gadis itu. Aku bahkan rela meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia, Kurapika, harus hadir di rumah sakit demi Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?" dengan sedikit lancang aku bertanya. "Dia menunggumu."

Kurapika diam. Sepertinya masih marah dengan peristiwa dua hari yang lalu. Sejak saat itu ia memang tidak mengunjungi Kuroro. "Kuroro, pemuda itu, ia bertanya padaku apakah ia masih bisa menikah apabila ia menderita penyakit maag kronis. Ia juga bertanya apakah operasinya akan berhasil. Ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang kali kepadaku."

Ekspresi Kurapika berubah. Namun ia nampaknya masih berkeras. Aku berkata lagi. "Kuroro membutuhkanmu."

Gadis itu menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku dan langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit. Aku diam, termangu, tapi bahagia bisa menolong gadis pirang itu. Aku diam, termangu, berdiri di depan perpustakaan sambil mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka. Tidak ada celah untukku.

Kisah cinta mereka memang sangat indah. Rasanya tidak ada kendala yang berarti. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan kisah cinta seperti itu. Sementara aku? Hanya diam dan menyaksikan kebahagiaan orang lain. Terkadang aku berharap takdir membawaku ke sebuah kisah yang erbeda. Dimana aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Tapi terkadang pula aku menyadari bahwa semua itu tidak akan pernah terwujud sampai kapan pun juga.

_**Ini adalah cara terbodoh untuk mencintainya. Tapi ini adalah caraku untuk terus mencintainya tanpa pernah mengusik kebahagiaannya...**_

Selesai

-OoO—

A/n: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic ini. Fic ni adalah request dari salah satu author yang bernama KxN. Semoga Anda menyukai fic yang satu ini dan sekali lagi maafkan saya bila fic ini kurang berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian dan tidak sesuai dengan pesanan Anda. Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tetapi, sudikah Anda memberikan review di fic ini?

Mengapa saya tidak menyertakan nama Leorio di nama karakter? Anggap saja sebagai sebuah kejutan di akhir cerita. Saya sendiri tidak yakin kenapa saya membuat fic seperti ini. Sebelumnya saya langsung ingin menjawab kenapa ceritanya singkat dan kesannya terpotong-potong. Yah, karena ini adalah kisah dari 'pengamatan' Leorio. Jadi ia akan menceritakan apapun yang ia tahu dan yang ia ingin Anda tahu. Izinkan saya mengetahui tanggapan Anda terhadap fic yang satu ini dengan memberikan review.


End file.
